henshinheroesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Thirteen Wild Breeds
The Thirteen Wild Breeds are thirteen different species of creatures based on myths. Draeveran Appearance The Daeveran, in their natural forms, vary greatly, though all bear the theme of humanoid dragons, they differ greatly between gender and locale. Strangely, females retain much more humanoid appearances than males, but still have very draconic features, such as tails, wings, claws, and pointy ears, as well as scales covering various parts of their bodies. Nearly all Draeveran, regardless of gender, prefer to wear clothing at all times, not out of necessity, since their natural forms have no genitalia, but as a matter of preference regarding their culture. In human form, Draeveran usually have very concise, regal appearances, and tend to hold positions of power or of honor. Abilities Draeveran are masters of elemental control, able to easily bend fire, water, wind earth, lightning, ice, light, and shadow to their whims, although some Draeveran have elements that they prefer, and some are stronger in the control than others, and half-breeds are fairly less skilled in the use of this power by nature, but with training, gain skill at an incredible rate. As well, Draeveran can borrow the powers of any being they make a "Soul Pact" with, and through this pact can also call forth the souls of deceased pactbearers to use their powers, giving the soul a solid form once more. In addition, pacts are retained through family, carrying on from generation to generation. Half-breed Draeveran, especially half-humans, have a unique ability to adapt much quicker than most others, quite opposite to the ancestral ways of the full-blooded Draeveran. The Rest Through some twist of fate in evolution, Draeveran are unable to breed in their natural forms, although they take incredibly well to crossbreeding. In addition, the Draeveran representative is partnered with the Ouroboreas representative, so almost all of their votes are the same in the council. Wilfang Appearance Large, humanoid wolves, not unlike werewolves, but somewhat metallic, and usually of anywhere from one to three colors that would be completely unnatural on a wolf. In addition, unlike actual werewolves, the Wilfang live in packs like normal wolves, and each pack led by an Alpha of each gender, who are almost always mates. In human form, Wilfang tend to wear heavy coats and thick, long pants, both always lined with fur. Even the males have well-manicured nails, perfectly white teeth, and the Wilfang always, always have long hair, sometimes matching the color of their fur, sometimes not. Abilities The Wilfang are one of the more physically oriented races among the Thirteen Wild Breeds, having unmatched speed and defense. Their metallic fur gives them a natural armor, and the blade-like claws, coupled with their immense speed, give them a ferociously strong attack, which well makes up for their less than perfect physical strength. In the presence of moonlight, regardless of the lunar phase, excluding New Moon, the Wilfang grow much more powerful, usually doubling or tripling their overall abilities. The Rest The Wilfang, surprisingly, get along the Leon Sidhe, and felines in general. Instead, they despise other canines, and often feuded with the Wolfen before the near-extinction. The Wilfang are also the only Breed with two representatives in the Council of Thirteen to always have two representatives, although the two always vote as a pair, and are treated as one seat. Sharcrush Appearance Large, humanoid sharks, in varying shades of blue. The Sharcrush are the Wild Breed built most like a human in build and posture, but are scaly, with sharp teeth, and assorted fins sporadically placed on the body, though ALWAYS symmetrical. Like the Draeveran, the Sharcrush and sexually dimorphic, The males having legs like humans and more resembling sharks and rays, and the females having a tail like mermaids and resembling less dangerous looking fish, like angelfish or lionfish. In human form, they always tend to wear clothing that hangs off of their bodies, and prefer to stay near water at all times. Abilities Aside being the only Wild Breed built for aquatic life, the Sharcrush can freely manipulate any liquid that has touched one of their fins, and are actually very musically skilled. The males are skilled in playing instruments, especially strings, and the females bear voices so beautiful that men would literally kill to hear them, as well as wondrous skill with harps. The Rest Strangely, the feeding habits of the Sharcrush differ between gender. Males hunt other fish, usually sharks, and the females gather energy from the joy produced by their songs. Gigander Appearance Incredibly large, naturally armored humanoids, with bodies resembling stone, and almost no hair on their bodies aside from the long manes hanging from their heads, and their longs beards, making them look like a twelve-foot tall stone ZZ Top. Surprisingly peaceful, the Giganders get by on farming and producing simple things such as furniture and clothing, and are natural carpenters. In human form, most look rather bulky, and wear alot of leather and denim. Abilities As a species, the Giganders are very very strong, able to lift immense weights with ease. As well, they are naturally capable of carving stone and shaping metal with only their hands, so many work as craftsmen and armorers for other magical nonhumans. The Rest Most Giganders look like pale humanoids, but there are some off cases of them being an odd color, such as purple or brown or dark green. White Knight Appearance A curious race, who look almost exactly like humans, with a few key differences. First is their ears, reminiscent of elves. Next are the red and blue marking adorning their bodies, varying from person to person. Finally, the White Knights have a grayish skin tone, and always have white hair. Not gray or silver, pure white. A great many White Knight race are indeed Knights, a title not reserved for nobility in their culture, but rather given to any willing to fight to protect their race. As well, Knight can be men or women, as the leaders aren't the least bit concerned of gender aside from mating. Abilities White Knights are skilled at manipulating light to create devastating attacks, and are unmatched conjurers, easily summoning armor and weapons in seconds. The Rest White Knights aren't very fond of the Jack Devils, but an ancient peace treaty has prevented them from fighting each other. Jack Devil/Jack Bones Appearance A curious race, with an exceedingly strange nature. Jack Devils literally live two separate lives. The First life they live as Jack Devils, a demonic-looking race of creatures quite fond of living on ships on the high seas, and living in small colonies referred to as "Crews". In human form, they look rather out of place in the modern world, wearing the typical attire depicted of pirates of old, especially those found in the Caribbean. However, the truly interesting part comes when a Jack Devil has been slain. Rather than rot and decay as other species would, the flesh of the Jack Devils just fades away into dust, and their bones reanimate into Jack Bones, a form much more intimidating, being skeletons with horns and black markings, and possibly extra arms, a tail, or wings, depending on the specific Devil that died. Abilities As Jack Devils, they species is actually fairly average when it comes to power or special skills. The only notable feature is that it isn't uncommon for a Jack Devil to have a set of wings, or a tail, or even an extra set or arms. Otherwise, they aren't much more than a very intimidating bunch of pirates who never age past adulthood and never get sick. The real powers come after their first death. The Jack Bones are capable of freely disassembling, controlling, and reassembling their skeletal forms, and are completely impossible to kill, with the exception of destroying their skulls, which will immediately and permanently kill them. The Rest Despite their intimidating appearance and pirate theme, the Jack Devils and Jack Bones are a jolly and jovial breed, rarely attempting to fight anyone without provocation. The only reason they ever fought the White Knights was because the Knights started the conflict, calling them heathenous creatures and damning them as abominations. As well, the legendary symbol of piracy, the Jolly Roger, was in fact designed based on the Jack Bones race, and named for one of their most famous "Captains", who was always smiling (Even though it was a bit difficult to tell that a skull was smiling). Pegasire Appearance A very pure and noble looking race, the Pegasire take on the form of humanoid pegasus-like creatures, with pure-white fur and feathered wings, wearing toga-like robes, and bearing fingered hands rather than hooves, although their feet are still hooves. Throughout history, many cultures have actually mistaken the Pegasire for horse-faced angels due to their physical forms. In human form, the look much the same, only without the wing and horse-y features. In very, very rare cases, Pegasires may be born with spiraled horns, similar to unicorns, which in human form takes the shape of a white, opal-like gem on the forehead. Abilities Pegasires are very graceful fliers, masters of aerial combat, and avid duelists, fighting with honor at all times. As well, Pegasire feathers have the ability to heal any wounds rubbed gently with the feathers, but only after they are removed from the Pegasire's wings. The Rest Pegasires aren't fond of the thought of people riding horses, and find zebras a very confusing species. Asterian Appearance Put simply, the Asterians are large minotaur-like creatures, though covered fully in fur, and preferring to wear pants. Brown-furred Asterians are rare, the most common color being black. The females are actually stronger than the males, and have large, utter-like breasts, which they prefer to keep covered. In human form, most male Asterians are rather muscular, and dress like cowboys, whilst females are very well endowed, and dress like cowgirls, often with overalls and long hair in braids. Abilities Asterians are very, very strong, strong enough to lift even the Giganders with one hand, and are able to communicate with any animal species. In addition, the females are completely capable of producing milk drinkable by most any humanoid, but absolutely HATE doing so. Not so much because it's uncomfortable or painful (It's actually rather pleasant feeling), but because they find it embarrassing. The Rest Because they can understand animals, Asterians are completely vegetarian. Also, they have an odd manner of speech, having a Greek accent but speaking in a Western style, like that of a cowboy. Leon Sidhe Appearance Lithe yet muscular lion-like humanoids, often referred to as the stealthiest, yet oddly the boldest, of the Wild Breeds. A race hailing from Ireland, the Leon Sidhe are an interesting branch from the Cait Sidhe, but rather than playful spirits of luck and chance, the Leon Sidhe are powerful creatures, spirits of valor in combat. Leon Sidhe hate unfair or indirect methods of fighting, and believe in honor in battle above all. I human form, the Leon Sidhe bear cat-like mannerisms, wearing lightweight clothing, and always have long blond hair. Abilities The Leon Sidhe are able to move silently in any terrain, and excel at learning how to use new weapon effectively, as well as planning military tactics. The Rest Leon Sidhe actually hate milk, and are very easily annoyed by people who assume they like milk because of their feline nature. Mylotherian Appearance A very unique, very confusing species, the Mylotherians are a race of humanoids whose forms resemble giant land-sloths. Only a few inches taller than humans, the Mylotherians mostly just look like shaggy-furred humans, but with one key difference, being their incredibly long arms, which actually drag the ground a bit, and the fact that every joint in their body is double-jointed and loose by nature, making them infinitely flexible. In human form, many retain their shaggy fur in the form of long, shaggy hair, and look sort of like modernized hippies, complete with suede vests. Abilities Mylotherians are fairly strong, but their true power comes from their unmatchable flexibility. Unfortunately, most of them are too slow to use their skills effectively in battle, but some can be motivated to blazing speeds, nearly that of Wilfang, though not quite as fast. The Rest Mylotherians are unbelievably lazy, and talk very slowly, however, when motivated properly, they can become very swift, very formidable fighters. However, this is indeed rare. Satris Appearance A curious breed, and rather comical at times, the Satris are goat-men similar in nature to the Satyrs of Greek legend and the Fauns of Roman, and are believed to have actually inspired them. The Satris are thinly built, but with very strong muscles built for jumping and hopping and leaping, fitting to their mountain habitat. The men more resemble goats, all having goatees in natural and human form, whereas the women more favor sheep, with soft woolen coats that form-fit like a natural sweater-dress, rather than just poofing out. Both male and female have horns, the males' being more pointy and the females' being more curled and rounded into a cute spiral. In human form, the males wear denim overalls and flannel shirts with thick woolen caps and wool vests, whilst the women wear long dresses made of wool, and spiral hairpins. Abilities The Satris are excellent jumpers, being able to jump nearly twenty feet high with a single leap, and have the ability to freely grow and shed wool from any part of their bodies, often using it as a distraction or defense against foes or attackers. The Rest The Satris and Giganders have a very good relationship, the Satris supplying wool for the Giganders to make into clothing, and the Giganders producing food for the Satris. Also, like goats, the Satris are capable of digesting literally anything, and often chew on random objects, usually soda cans, when they are stressed out. They really don't like that habit, though, and find it rather embarrassing. Fenixan Appearance A beautiful race of avian beings, with feathers in every color one might see in a flame. Truly, the Fenixans are the most beautiful of the Wild Breeds, their feathers naturally giving off a warm light, and their wings glistening like diamonds in the sunlight. While they retain bird-like talons, those of their hands have five digits instead of three or four, and having wings separate from their arms. Abilities Due to their avian nature, the Fenixans are natural fliers, at home in the sky more than on the ground. The warmth of Fenixan feathers can become an extreme heat once angered, and Fenixan tears can heal any wounds they are shed upon. The Rest Despite their friendly nature, the Fenixan leader Renix tends to have a rather militaristic attitude, and is a bit paranoid that the other Breeds are selling the Fenixans short. Ouroboreas Appearance A very simply designed race, and one that barely looks like a creature, the Ouroboreas are a race of serpents with bodies of silver chain, and silver heads and bladed silver tails. The only one of the Wild Breed unable to take human form, and looking nothing at all similar to any humanoids, they are a race who survive by allying with other races, and most Ouroboreas families are willingly subservient to specific families within each race, with the head family of Oureal being bound by honor to the Nightroad Clan of Draeveran. Abilities The Ouroboreas are a very strange race, unable to do much on their own. However, their true power is to amplify the strength of other races, and rather than venom their bites create a temporary bond between the Ouroboreas and the person bitten. This bond is what amplifies the powers of the recipient, and, when performed between a member of the Oureal family and a member of the Nightroad Clan, creates a legendary power handed down through generations, Kamen Rider Cateno. The Rest Currently, as both the current heir of the Nightroad Clan, Bernard, and his mother, Victoria, are partnered with members of the Oureal clan, Victoria with Auros Oureal, and Bernard with his son Auron Oureal, both mother and son are currently capable of becoming Cateno. Category: Species Category: Night